Priorities
by Wrighter92
Summary: The team is sent on a simple mission in Happy Harbour, but what Robin discovers turns it anything but simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! First off, I want to thank anyone who reviewed on my first fanfic, because you motivated me to write this! This is going to be multiple chapters, but I'm not sure exactly how many yet. I'll hopefully update every few days unless something comes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>The team was seated around the large TV in the living area of Mt. Justice, headquarters of the Young Justice team. Wally and Artemis were, as always, at each other's throats. This time over the TV remote, which was in pieces on the floor under a shallow dent in one of the walls.<p>

"Way to go, Baywatch, you broke the remote!"

"I did not! You threw it!"

"You took it in the first place! What do you even have against watching Downton Abbey?" Artemis yelled, now on her feet and glaring at the speedster, who also jumped to his feet to glare back at her.

"Because it's a stupid show! I mean how boring can you get?" the redhead replied heatedly.

As the two yelled back and forth, the rest of their team tried in their respective ways to block out the fight. Kaldur, seated in a single chair a few yards away from the rest of the teens, stared intently at the book in his hands, even though he hadn't turned a page since the fight began. Superboy also had an intense look of concentration on his face, though his attention was focused on glaring at the cartoons Wally had managed to flip to before the remote went flying. M'gann was watching the fight with a mixture of confusion and annoyance at her friends. She never could understand why the two hated each other so much. Earth customs were still much of a mystery to the young martin. The youngest of the team, Robin, was sitting next to where his best friend had been moments before, typing on his computer and seemingly oblivious to the fighting next to him.

Just as Artemis was looking ready to hit the speedster, a mechanical voice announced, "Recognized, Batman 02."

At once the two fell silent and Artemis unclenched her fists. Everyone's heads turned toward the doorway, hoping for a mission after a week of boredom. As if on cue, Batman's voice echoed from the celling, "Team, mission room in five. Suit up."

"Yes!" Wally shouted, grinning widely, "We haven't had a mission in days! I wonder what it is. I hope it's about some really powerful villains the League can't handle!"

"Idiot, if it was that important, Batman wouldn't have given us five minutes and we would have been warned before this," Artemis said, already starting toward her room to change.

"Not if they thought they could handle it!" Wally countered quickly, "And maybe the fight's cooled down a bit so we have time to get some info, or the bad guys got away and we need to find them!" Before he even finished Artemis was out of the room and half way to her bedroom in the mountain, leaving an indignant redhead talking to thin air. "Dude. Can you believe her?" Wally asked, turning toward where he knew Robin had been sitting only to find the spot empty and no sign of the thirteen year old anywhere in the room. "I hate it when he does that," he grumbled, speeding toward his own room to change before running to the mission room.

When Wally skidded to a halt on the brightly lit floor of the mission room, he discovered that once again he was the last one there. The rest of his team and Batman were watching him, a holographic map of Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, behind them.

"You're late. Learn to get ready faster. If there's an emergency you need to be ready in an instant. No messing around," Batman said, turning back to the map. Robin smirked as his friend came to stand beside him, looking somewhat defeated and mumbling about 'wasn't messing around' and 'breaking the sound barrier in my sleep.'

"As I was saying," Batman said, "There has been a bank robbery in downtown Happy Harbour." A red dot appeared on the map a few miles from the mountain.

"That's it? Why can't the police handle it?" Wally burst out angrily, only to get an elbow in the ribs curtsey of Gotham's Boy Wonder. Rubbing his side, Wally realized his mistake and tried to avoid Batman's glare.

After a few seconds the Dark Knight continued, "Now, the local police have the building surrounded and the robbers are confirmed to all be inside. They would have handled it themselves but the robbers have ten hostages inside and threatened to kill them if a helicopter isn't delivered to them in one hour. The hostages are mostly employees but a few other citizens as well. You are to subdue the robbers and rescue the hostages without any casualties so the police can go in."

With nods of understanding and a slightly scared and apologetic look from Wally the team headed toward the garage for their bikes.

Once on the road Wally looked to Robin and asked, still sounding worried and with some of his words blurring together, "Washe mad? I couldn't tell. I think he was mad. DidImakehimmad? Could you t-"

Robin cut him off, "Dude, calm down. He was irritated, not mad. He won't come and kill you in you're sleep if that's what you're worried about."

Wally laughed but sounded relieved nonetheless, "Hah! No way! I was just...checking. You know, he's the Batman and all...Could be planning anything..." he trailed off uncertainly. Robin just laughed and sped up his R-cycle, swerving around the others to the front of the group. Artemis grinned and sped to catch up, soon turning the short trip into a race when the rest of the team joined in.

The laughing and shouts of their race quickly died away once the teens reached the line of police cars surrounding the largest bank in Happy Harbour. Immediately they got to business, Robin opening up his wrist computer typing so quickly no one could read what was flicking across the holo-screen. By then, however, they'd all learned not to bother even trying. Robin would tell them when he found something, whatever he was searching for.

Aqualad questioned the police and surveyed the surrounding buildings before deciding to enter on the top floor of the bank and try to catch the robbers by surprise. They alighted on a roof next to the building and prepared to go in. M'gann flew in an open window in camouflage mode to scout out the room before signalling the others to come in.

Wally prepared to jump across the small span between the two buildings, planning on getting a running start to boost his momentum. Almost as soon as he started, Wally heard a shout that sounded like his name but he didn't think fast enough to stop. Before he knew it, someone tripped the speedster only to catch him neatly in black gloved hands before he hit the roof face first.

Wally heard a relieved sigh and Robin pulled his friend farther back from the edge of the roof.

"Wha-?" he began, but Robin cut him off, pointing to the ground a foot in front of where he had tripped his friend.

"Trip wire," Robin explained at Wally's confused expression. Looking closely, he could just make out a thin wire suspended a few inches above the ground. "Connected to a mine under the roof over there," Robin pointed to a spot on the roof off to their right. "If you had set that off we'd have been blown to pieces."

"Why didn't you warn me sooner?" Wally gasped; amazed at close he had come to killing his friends. By accident, of course, but no less terrifying a prospect.

"I only just found it. It didn't turn up on my original scans," Robin stated bluntly, already opening up his wrist computer again, "And I'm pretty sure there are more around the building and probably inside it too."

The rest of the team only just seemed to be comprehending what had happened. As they did, their eyes grew wide at the dangerous turn the mission had taken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you liked it! I promise it will get more exciting in later chapters, if this was a little slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I'm glad you all like it so much :) Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice :(**

* * *

><p><em>I haven't found any mines in the room, it should be safe<em>, Miss Martian said, communicating through the team's mental link, set up by the team so the robbers below her wouldn't be alerted to their presence.

_Good_, Aqualad said, _Robin, you go in first and see if you can hack into the bank's systems and find out anything about the mines._

_On it, _the boy wonder said, leaping over to the bank and through the open window after carefully passing the active trip wire. It was impossible to deactivate the mine without accessing the central control for it, which he was planning to find quickly once inside the bank's systems.

Artemis followed after Robin, finding him already hooked up to a computer in the small room and M'gann standing by the door, which was cracked open barely an inch to allow her to see out.

By the time the rest of the team was inside, everyone was on edge about the mines and nearby bank robbers and waiting anxiously for their master hacker to find something.

_Got it!_ Robin said, closing his holographic computer and smirking triumphantly, _they have a master control on the second floor under the room across from here. It's hooked up to the bank's power grid. One guard. The rest are on the ground floor with the hostages._

_Did you locate any more mines? _Aqualad asked, mainly concerned for the hostages' safety. They were innocent in this and if they got hurt from one careless move on the team's part he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Robin shook his head, _I can't until I'm hooked up to the control, but if they have one there must be a lot more._

Aqualad nodded, _Alright. You and Artemis go down. Take care of the guard and try to deactivate the mines. The rest of us will deal with the robbers._

_Okay, let's go, _Artemis said. Robin nodded and the two left the room quietly, sneaking down to the next floor while looking out for more trip wires.

The two made it down the correct room, only finding one wire on the way. Finding the door open, Artemis notched an arrow to her bow and jumped in, planning on knocking the guard out before he could yell.

When the man saw her however, he remained perfectly quiet, only pressing a small red button in his hand before being hit with arrow that sent a shock wave through his body. He fell unconscious to the floor with a loud thud, the button clattering down next to him.

"Tie him up," Robin said, tossing Artemis a pair of handcuffs and picking up the fallen button. He muttered something and looked over to a black machine set on a table to one side of the room. It was about the size of a generic, movie-style bomb with a glowing green screen on it counting down from 3 minutes.

Robin took the UBS-cable from his glove and plugged it into the machine, looking grim. Within seconds of typing he pressed a hand to his communicator and said, "Robin to Aqualad. We took care of the guard but he set off a timing device on the mines. They're set to go off in three minutes and the guys downstairs might know we're here."

"Can you deactivate it in time?" the team leader asked, sounding as cool-headed as ever

"I think so, but I'm more familiar with bombs. It'll take me longer."

"Get to work, we'll be more careful."

"Got it."

Artemis spoke up after securing the guard to a table connected to the wall, "Wait. You have three minutes to deactivate that before who-knows-how-many mines go off all around us?"

"Two and half minutes and about fifteen mines. Keep watch," Robin said, already at work.

Artemis notched another arrow and stared grim-faced at the door, forcing a calm demeanour despite the knowledge her life now relied on a thirteen year old's ability to deactivate multiple mines in a very limited time span. The only thing keeping her calm was her training and knowing that Robin was more than capable of the feat.

Still...she wasn't to keen on being blown up.

_**Wally**_

On hearing the new information, Kid Flash grew even more anxious to get this mission over with. He was still trying to grasp how close to accidentally killing himself and his friends he had come and a time-limit to it actually happening wasn't helping.

Superboy's X-ray vision helped them locate the few mines that were on the way to the bottom floor. When the team, minus two, arrived they found five of the robbers in the main entrance room of the bank, where people would come and deal with rude bank employees while getting depressed over their meagre savings and towering credit card debt.

After getting the all clear from Superboy, the four heroes attacked the guards. Because these were just regular bank robbers, even if they did have multiple mines, the teens held back as much as they could, tying to knock the men out with as little force as possible.

Kaldur took out his water bearers and formed the water from his pack into blue liquid clubs, hitting two of the men on the head and knocking them out instantly. M'gann used her telekinesis to throw a chair another guard, catching him with his back turned before he knew what was happening.

By that time, the remaining two robbers tried to put up a fight but were taken out with lightning-fast punches from Kid Flash. Superboy hung back from the fight for fear of accidentally killing one of the men. He was still learning how to hold back his super strength.

When the five robbers were piled in the center of the room and tied up together the teens moved on to the back of the bank, hoping to find the remaining robbers and hostages.

**Artemis**

After what felt like hours but couldn't be more than a minute, Artemis turned from the door to check the control's acid green clock.

_1:25_

Taking a deep calming breath, the archer glanced at Robin, still standing in the exact same spot and working carefully but quickly to disarm the mines or at least stop the countdown. So far, obviously, he was unsuccessful.

The hacker seemed to sense Artemis watching him, because he looked up for a quick second and gave her a reassuring smile that faded quickly when his masked eyes returned to the holographic screen showing the complex data codes he understood so easily.

Artemis resumed her look-out after another glance at the clock.

_1:14_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Remember to review if you liked it or if there's just something you wanted to comment on. I love finding out the little things that people find in books and stories but especially things in my own! Again, if everything goes well, the third chapter should be up soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter three! I'm really glad you all like it so much and thank you for reviewing again! Who else is getting super excited for the new episode this Saturday? This hiatus has been horrible but it's almost over!**

**Your Local Cow - **** I realized that the fight was a little short, but I was having trouble working with the time limit I gave myself to get everything down that I wanted to happen. So I'm sorry if that was weird, but it was the best solution I came up with :)**

**One last thing; this chapter has one curse in it, not major, but it fit so I put it in. I don't usually swear in anything I write unless it's in character or it fits the situation, which I thought this did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><em>Miss Martian, create a distraction so Superboy and I can take out the robbers. Kid Flash, you free the hostages and get them out quickly,<em> Aqualad ordered.

They had found the robbers and hostages quickly, aware all the while of their rapidly shortening time limit. After eliminating the five robbers from before there were another ten robbers with the ten hostages Batman had told them about.

_Got it,_ Kid Flash said, _but don't you think it's weird there are so many of them for just a bank robbery?_

_Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, _Miss Martian agreed.

_I agree it is strange_, Aqualad said,_ but we do not have much time remaining. We can question them when the mission is over and everyone is safe._

The others agreed and started putting their plan into action. M'gann flew into the room in camouflage mode first; she levitated a small box a few feet above the ground and dropped it to draw the robber's attention away from the door and to the opposite side of the room.

In the split second that the men glanced toward the source of the noise, KF, Aqualad, and Superboy jumped into action. Kid Flash set right to work uniting the hostages from their ropes in the center of the room. In seconds he had most of them free and told them to help untie the rest. A few obeyed but many seemed too shocked to comprehend what he told them to do.

Kaldur managed to knock out two robbers at once before the rest noticed he was there. Superboy restrained himself to throwing some of the boxes stacked inside the room at the men. When the wooden crates broke against heads and bodies stacks of paper flew out of them, confusing the men even more. M'gann used her telekinesis again to knock two of the robber's head together and make them crumple to the floor with large bruises already forming on their foreheads.

While the fight was continuing, Wally freed the rest of the hostages and began shepherding them to the door as quickly as he could. Shocked and frightened as they were, the civilians followed his orders without hesitation and the group soon arrived at the front doors to the bank. Before the relieved citizens could rush out the door, however, Kid Flash stopped them and examined the floor around the door for possible mines and trip wires.

Now that he knew what to look for, finding the thin wire stretched across the doorway was easy for the speedster. After that, however, he was unsure what to do. Quickly making a decision, Wally pressed a hand to his communicator and said, "Artemis. I'm at the front door with the hostages but there's another trip wire across the door. Does Robin have it deactivated yet?" Normally Wally would ask Robin directly but he was afraid of messing up the hacker's concentration and this way Artemis could ask for him and be sure not to make the kid screw up and blow them all to pieces.

_**Robin**_

Robin tried to suppress his thoughts as he worked on disarming the mines. Despite his best efforts, however, he kept worrying about how much time he had left. As a rule, Robin always tried not to look at the timers while disarming a bomb until his instincts told him time was running out and he won't finish in time. He hadn't reached that point yet but his eyes kept straying to the glowing green timer.

_0:59_

Damn. Barely enough time if everything went right.

At first Robin had tried to stop or lengthen the countdown but had only just managed to avoid a major skip that would have left only five seconds remaining. After that he had concentrated on disarming the mines.

On most normal control systems the separate units were all connected together to allow easy access to the units and to make it easier to arm and disarm the entire set. This one was not most normal control systems. Somehow the guard's button had connected all of the mines to a single arming switch. However, that was not the case with disarming the system. The fifteen mines were split into three smaller systems of five mines each and all three had to be disarmed separately. If he had more time, Robin could have found out how the button had connected everything but he wasn't interested in coming up with a dead end and ten seconds left to get out.

The first set he disarmed was the system set up outside the front of the bank. The mines had been set up to blow half of the street out, including the police cars still gathered outside. The mines weren't actually very high-grade, but with so many they could do the same damage as one high-quality mine. It had been easy enough to deactivate them but afterward Robin soon discovered firewalls forming around the remaining two sets. He bypassed into one of them before the firewall became too strong and disarmed the second set. That one had been set up outside to the back and sides of the bank.

Robin cursed under his breath. He had been planning that one for last, wanting to deal with the set inside the bank first. Once more his eyes glanced at the countdown timer.

_0:24_

He cursed again as Artemis's voice interrupted his constant typing.

"Robin. Kid Dork is at the front door with the hostages. He found a trip wire across the door. Have you disarmed it yet?"

Robin quickly checked the mine in question, hoping it was part of the first set.

"No. I only got the ones outside. Tell him to use the window to the right; it's safe," he said quickly, returning at once to taking down the last firewall.

_0:18_

Not enough time.

_**Wally**_

"Come on, hurry up! This place is going to blow in less than a minute!"

That got them to hurry.

Kid Flash was helping the former hostages out of the window Robin had suggested. As he had said, there had been no visible mines attached to the window and Wally had trusted his friend enough to say that there weren't any hidden ones either.

He had broken the window, not wanting to waist time opening it the right way, and ordered his confused charges to climb out. The ones that had their panic under reasonable control had helped him get the more elderly citizens out first and the more panicked ones after.

When only a few were left to climb out, Aqualad, Superboy, and M'gann joined Wally.

"Robin has the mines outside disarmed but the ones in here are active," Kid Flash said quickly.

"I moved the robbers out of a window to keep them safe. They should be far enough away," M'gann said. Wally nodded as the last civilian climbed out of the window. He quickly followed with his teammates close behind him.

Kaldur's voice sounded out, "Robin, Artemis. Everyone is outside the building. Come o-"

He was cut off by multiple small explosions from within the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the cliff hanger! I just couldn't resist! Again, don't forget to review and tell me how much torture this is, or anything else you want to say. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but I was having a little trouble editing this one. I know you all must be so mad at me for leaving you with the cliff hanger for so long but I hope this makes up for it! Thanks again to my reviewers! Even if you did all complain about about the cliff hanger. It's always nice to read them!**

**Also there is some blood in this chapter but it's not overly-descriptive if you're really squeamish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>0:10<p>

Too late. The others had better be out.

"Artemis, untie the guard. Now!"

Without a word the archer obeyed, uncuffing the senseless would-be-robber from the table.

Robin's USB plug came free of the controller and snaked back into his glove as he ran to one of the two windows in the room. He yanked it open as Artemis came over with the guard slung fireman-style over her shoulder. Robin heard a voice from his communicator but ignored it. Hopefully it meant everyone was safe.

He glanced back at the timer.

0:03

"Jump!"

As they did, Robin grabbed Artemis and turned her so she was facing away from the building and toward him. He positioned himself with his back to the building next to the bank they had just left. Briefly their eyes met and conveyed a mutual understanding of what was about to happen.

Mentally, he counted down.

The explosion deafened the Boy Wonder, but he hardly had time to notice before his shoulder and back slammed into the building next to the bank. He felt something crack and might have cried out but he still couldn't hear a thing.

As he started to fall, Robin felt the back of his uniform tear against the brick wall of the building and scrape his back and shoulder, but he just grimaced and again used the split second to almost reflexively position himself to break their fall and save the other two from the worst of the damage.

The landing wasn't to bad, but the large chunk of wall that fell on them defiantly topped the list of "Worst Things to Happen at Bank" right after getting blown up and finding out you don't have any money left in your savings account.

Robin felt his head hit something hard right before his vision went black.

**Wally**

The explosion knocked Wally back and onto the ground but he was up again in an instant and scanning the area for signs of Robin and Artemis. The dust from the collapsing building clogged the air and made it difficult to see and breath, causing many of the people around Wally to cough and back up, but he only felt annoyance at the inconvenience.

Sticking his arms out in front of him, Kid Flash spun them at super speed to clear the air around him. When he did, much of the dust had already started to dissipate on its own and reveal the damage done to the bank. Or what used to be the bank, really.

Some of the walls were still partly standing but the majority had collapsed or blown outward. And that was only with a few of the mines going off. Despite his panic over his friends, Wally couldn't help but imagine what all of the mines going off would have done to the street and other buildings. His imagination did nothing to help sooth his growing fear.

After his brief lapse of concentration, Wally shook his head and ran right into the ruins of the building, not caring for his own safety, only wanting to find his friends. Dimly he was aware of someone calling him, but he ignored them and ran through the rubble, calling for Robin and Artemis.

"Wait!" A shout from Superboy caused the speedster to pause, more at his tone of voice than anything. "I-I think I hear something, but the explosion hurt my ears," the clone said, appearing around a crumbling wall with a confused look on his face. "It's coming from over there."

Without a moment's pause, Wally was off in the direction the clone had indicated. As he ran, a speck of green caught the speedster's eye and he skidded to a halt.

"Over here!" he yelled after seeing the huge section of wall covering the green and knowing he couldn't lift it himself. Superboy appeared behind him once more and without a word lifted the slab and tossed it away with no more than a grunt.

When the small cloud of dust thinned Wally let out a sound somewhere between a yelp of excitement and a groan of fear.

Underneath the wall were his friends along with a man he assumed to be the guard they had taken out. They were all covered with a thick coating of dust from the rubble, but that didn't hide the obvious burns and scrapes each had attained. Worse than that, Robin's right arm was laying at a weird angle and the sleeve of the same arm was torn back to reveal some bad looking cuts. Artemis only appeared to have a couple really bad cuts and burns and some more minor ones. Wally only spared a glance at the guard but he looked to be in the same condition as Artemis.

The archer let out a groan and opened her eyes slowly. "Wha-" she started before falling into a coughing fit. Wally listened closely but didn't hear any wheezing or see any blood, which meant her lungs were fine, just full of dust.

"Don't talk, hold on and we'll get you out," he said in what he hoped was a clam voice, kneeling down next to her.

Unsurprisingly, Artemis ignored his orders and asked between coughs, "R-Robin. Is he-is he okay?" Wally remained silent, which was all the answer the girl needed. She looked over to her left and saw the boy wonder lying - Wally could now tell - unconscious. The archer's face hardened and she said in a stronger voice, "Get him first. I'm fine."

Wally wanted to argue...well, not really. His best friend was obviously in much worse shape than Artemis and he wanted to help him as soon as possible. He nodded gratefully and carefully stepped over to pick up Robin, praying nothing else was wrong with him than what was obvious.

When Wally touched Robin's right shoulder, the boy gave a small whimper of pain that caused Wally's hand to flinch back. Hearing that sound from his best friend wasn't right. Robin never showed weakness, even when it was obvious he was in pain. It just wasn't natural for him to make that pitiful sound.

Then Wally noticed the blood. His fingertips were covered in the bright crimson liquid. Now even more fearful of what he might see, Wally carefully pulled Robin's torso upright, holding onto only his left side, and looked at his back. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

All the way from his right shoulder to the small of his back and covering half of his upper back, Robin's suit was torn away to reveal bloody gashes and scratches. A lot of them looked deep, though it was hard to tell from the blood. Wally was sure of one thing though, and the thought only made him grimace, many, if not most, of the cuts would scar no matter what they did.

He heard a slight intake of breath from Artemis when she saw the boy's back. but Wally was already picking him up regardless of the teen's whimpers of pain. To Superboy, Wally said, "Tell Miss. M. to call the bioship. I don't want to run him back to the mountain. It might do more harm than good. Then help Artemis. Leave him to the police." Wally nodded his head toward the guard. Superboy nodded once and then Wally left, trying to go quickly while not hurting Robin more than he had to. He was all to aware of the fresh blood now coating his arm from where he was supporting Robin's back. The thought made him want to be sick.

When Wally finally made his way back to the street, M'gann already had the bipship waiting for him. Without stopping he ran up to the small medical room in the ship and set Robin face-down on the white sheets of the hospital-style bed.

M'gann came in behind him, "Superboy said Robin and Artemis are hurt. I contacted the mountain and Black Canary is on her way there." Wally nodded. "We should clean up his back," the Martian suggested. Wally nodded again, unable to tear his eyes away from his friend's limp form.

With soft hands, M'gann gently pulled the speedster away from the bed and grabbed a white cloth to clean the blood from Robin's back. She wet it and placed it gently on his shoulder only to receive a sharp gasp and to see Robin's masked eyes shoot open. Not a second later the boy let out a pained groan and shut his eyes again.

"Rob!" Wally shouted, taking a step forward but stopping short of touching his best friend for fear of causing him more pain.

"Not so loud, KF. I have a massive headache, maybe a concussion, too," Robin cracked a small grin that did nothing to ease his friend's worry.

"Robin! How do you feel?" M'gann asked, holding the already stained cloth above him, afraid of hurting the young hero.

"Like someone skinned my back," he replied, "Plus my arm is either broken or fractured and my shoulder might have been dislocated but I can't really feel anything there. How's Artemis?" his last question revealed a note of worry in the Boy Wonder's voice.

"I'm fine," the archer's voice came from behind Wally, "The guard's fine too. You took most of the damage. The police called an ambulance for us but I told them we didn't need it." Artemis was leaning against Superboy for support but other than her various cuts and burns she seemed fine. Robin let out a short laugh of relief that ended in a groan and a dry cough. His friends' faces grew concerned.

"I-I think I have a," he coughed again, wincing in pain, "cracked rib. Nothing new."

"We should get you to the mountain fast. There's no point in waiting." Wally managed to say, still elated that Robin was awake but all the more pained to see him so hurt. The others nodded and M'gann followed him out to the main room of the bioship, leaving Superboy to help Artemis find a place to sit.

Kaldur was waiting for them, looking worried. When he saw them, he immediately opened his mouth to speak but Wally cut him off. "Robin woke up. He's in a lot of pain but... he'll be okay. Artemis seems fine."

Kaldur nodded, "Then let's go. We have to give them proper medical attention."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Robin's safe and Artemis is fine! Right? You'll see...**

**I would also appreciate a critique on the characters. I've never been good with angst or fluff so I would love to hear what you guys think I can improve on in this and future chapters. I hope I did reasonably good so far. Wally would defiantly be worried sick about Robin and he obviously cares for Artemis so I think he would be the first to go look for them. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait again! At least I didn't leave you with a giant cliff hanger! :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice...yet ;)**

* * *

><p>After he had woken up, Robin had felt an increasing desire to sleep. The need only grew worse once Wally and M'gann left and he was barely still awake when Superboy followed after them, leaving him alone with Artemis, who was sitting in a metal chair Superboy had found.<p>

A slight shift in the bioship's position told Robin they were finally heading back to the mountain.

Sleeping seemed like a pretty good idea to him right then. Letting go of the constant stinging in his back and the ache of his head. He must have hit it pretty hard on something. Probably the brick building or when the wall fell on them.

Robin realized suddenly he must have a concussion, which would explain his longing to sleep and the numbness from most of the pain he knew he should have been feeling. He knew he shouldn't give in but the pain was still almost unbearable and sleeping sounded so good... No! He had to stay awake. He tried to take a deep breath but only managed a short, shallow one followed by a minute of painful coughing and trying not to move to much. He felt his fractured rib being pushed painfully against the bed. Robin was dimly aware of Artemis watching him and trying to talk to him but he couldn't pay attention long enough to hear what she was saying.

Slowly, despite his fighting, Robin drifted to a blissful, dreamless sleep and felt the pain fade away.

Artemis watched as Robin's eyes slowly closed, becoming white slits in his black domino mask. She groaned, knowing he might go into a coma if the concussion was bad enough. She felt powerless to be unable to help him when he had saved her from much worse injuries than what she did have. Despite what she had told everyone, Artemis could hardly move without her cuts and burns stinging horribly and she had the feeling they were much worse than she thought.

She mostly didn't want to appear weak when her injuries weren't life-threatening and also much less serious than Robin's, but she also wanted everyone taking care of Robin, not her. Artemis didn't know exactly what he had done, but the thirteen year old had taken the force of their impact when they hit the building and again when they hit the ground. She couldn't help but think it had been her weight that broke his arm.

Artemis let her thoughts drift from one topic to another, always aware of her constant pain and always glancing back at Robin and his blood-covered back. The blood had soaked into his shirt and blended with the red fabric. The result was slightly darker than normal fabric and scarlet-stained sheets beneath the boy. She spent a few minutes like this; the silence hanging heavily in the cramped room and broken only by her and Robin's uneven breathing. The boy's breath caught whenever he took a breath to deep and he seemed uncomfortable laying on his chest, even in his sleep. She was worried his apparently broken rib would only get worse because of the position.

When the bioship finally halted, Artemis blinked out of her daze and cast another worried look at Robin. Wally came running into the room not two seconds later and cast a hurried glance at Artemis before looking at Robin. Immediately he asked, "Why's he asleep? Didhepastout? Isittheconcussion?"

"Slow down," Artemis said slowly, trying to keep the speedster from freaking out, though it might not be completely bad if he did. She wasn't sure how serious Robin's concussion was yet and speed would defiantly help. "He fell asleep pretty much as soon as you left. I couldn't keep him up."

"OhgodRobcomeon! Youcan'tdothisrightnow!" Wally yelled, sounding so lost and worried that Artemis felt her usual distain for him ease slightly. Robin was his best friend and if he fell into a coma and didn't wake up...well, she wasn't sure the speedster would be able to handle that.

"Wally, what's wrong? Did something happen?" M'gann asked, coming up behind the red head. "Why is Robin asleep? Didn't he say he might have a concussion?"

"Yes, he probably does. You have to get him to the med bay now!" Artemis answered when Wally only kept babbling in super speed. No one else was able to understand him although she caught Robin's name multiple times.

M'gann nodded and placed a hand to her temple. Slowly Robin was lifted from the bed and began to drift out the door, following the Martian as she flew to the medical bay. Wally seemed to realize a minute later that Robin was gone and he ran out after them, leaving Artemis alone and cursing him, her momentary pity vanishing.

Superboy entered the room a few seconds after Wally left and stood watching her for a few seconds before saying, "He's just worried for Robin. Not thinking right."

"Yeah, whatever. I still can't move on my own," Artemis growled. A flash of concern and confusion crossed the clone's face.

"You said you weren't hurt that bad," he said.

Artemis cursed herself for her slip. There was nothing she could really do now so she might as well tell the truth for once. "I lied. Well, not completely," she admitted, not meeting the clone's eye, "I can't move because it hurts to much, but it's nothing compared to Robin. I just didn't want you guys worrying over me to much."

Superboy's expression didn't change, but he said slowly, picking his words carefully, "But we are worried for you. Robin is just...worse. That doesn't mean you still aren't hurt."

His words touched her, mostly because she knew he meant them and also because they meant that the team cared for her. She really did have friends who worried about her and cared whether she lived or died. It was comforting to hear it from someone, even if she had already felt it for awhile. Despite her newfound contentedness, Artemis felt even more guilty for keeping so many secrets from everyone.

She hid her guilt behind the now-familiar fake smile she put up around everyone. Superboy seemed pleased by her reaction and helped her up as gently as he could. Her limbs flared with pain but she bit back a groan and forced herself forward.

A half-hour of painful walking later found Artemis lying on a bed in the medical bay at the mountain and hooked up to multiple machines to measure her blood pressure, hart rate and some other functions she didn't pay attention to.

Her injuries had been quickly treated by Black Canary once she and Superboy had arrived in the room and she was now covered in too many bandages to easily count. The monitors were for 'extra precaution' in case something serious came up that they had missed before. In the bed next to her was the limp figure of Robin, who was hooked up to even more machines than her, including a breathing mask to help get oxygen into his lungs.

From what Black Canary told her, Robin had suffered two fractured ribs, one broken arm, an almost dislocated shoulder, the injuries on his back, and a minor concussion along with various other cuts and burns. All of them because he wouldn't let her take the fall. Artemis had gotten more burns than Robin, but that was because she had been closer to the explosion when it happened. She had also learned that the guard they had saved had suffered injuries worse than her's but not nearly as bad as Robin's. The boy had even sacrificed his health for a low-life robber, something Artemis would never have done.

Right now Robin was lying on his back, which, Black Canary had told her, was due to his fractured ribs and trouble breathing. She had deemed it more damaging for him to put extra weight on his ribs than his back, despite the scratches and cuts.

After receiving all of this news, Artemis had found it hard to ask the question that had been weighing heavily on her the whole time. In the end, she hadn't needed to ask. Black Canary answered for her.

"He's stable...but we think he's slipped into a coma. If he doesn't wake up soon he may never wake up at all."

With that, the female superhero had left, claiming Artemis needed to rest even though she had never felt less tired in her life.

So now Artemis was lying on a hospital bed, bored out her mind and unable to focus on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Her boredom increased with every passing moment. Despite knowing that she didn't have a concussion and could fall asleep without fear, Artemis found it hard to relax. She had been given pain medication that numbed the stinging to a dull throb coming from every tiny cut and scrape, but the forced numbness gave her the uncomfortable sensation of not feeling attached to her limbs.

Just like in the bioship, Artemis found her eyes straying to Robin every few seconds, wishing desperately he would wake up and smirk at her and joke about her worrying to much. Her wishes were met in vain, however, as his masked eyes stayed closed and his face expressionless. She listened for any change in the constant beeping from the various machines but found it hard to tell her's from his and eventually let the mechanical melody lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this felt like a filler, but I needed to explain their injuries and I wanted to show Artemis's POV for a while.**

**I've really been enjoying all of the reviews for this story! They make me feel like I'm really writing something people actually want to read, which is the reason I write in the first place so thank you guys so much! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon to make up for the super long wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's chapter 6! This is mostly angst, but I'm not sure if I did it very well. I find writing action much more interesting than angst and fluff, but they're all important to fanfictions so I want to get them right. So tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews please! Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"Robin still hasn't woken up, but Artemis is recovering smoothly," Black Canary said.<p>

On the screen in front of her, Batman remained silent for a moment, his face as unreadable as ever, though she could tell he was worried over his bird. Finally he said, "Keep me updated. I should be able to come in a few days. I've just received new intelligence that should help wrap this up faster."

"I will," Dinah said. With that, Batman cut off the video. When he had heard about Robin's perilous condition, the man had wanted to rush straight over but was held back by a possible lead on the Joker, who had escaped from Arkham Asylum the week before. A lead on Joker was to valuable for the Dark Knight to give up unless Robin was in immediate danger. As it was, there was nothing Batman could have done even if he had come, so he left Black Canary to watch over his bird until he could come himself.

Sighing, Dinah walked back to the medical bay to check on Artemis and Robin. She saw Artemis finally asleep, though looking troubled, and Robin the same as when she had left.

The hero sighed again and walked back to the team's main living area, where she found Megan and Superboy watching static on a small TV they had found, as the remote for the larger one was still broken. When the teens heard her enter the room, they turned to look at her anxiously. Well, Megan did. Superboy had a less obvious look of concern on his face, but it was there nonetheless.

Sadly, Dinah shook her head. The teen's faces fell and they returned to the black and white static, as if trying to find nonexistent help in the crackling dots on the screen.

_**Wally**_

Wally's world was black. His world was also soft, as if mocking him with the comfort. His world smelled faintly like detergent and tasted like cotton. He was perfectly fine with all of this, except his black world also made it hard for the speedster to breath so he had to keep lifting his head from his pillow to take a deep breath. When he did, Wally's world was no longer black, no longer smelled like detergent, and he only tasted air. It was still soft, though.

Wally was lying face-down on his bed, unable to process more information than absolutely necessary to remain conscience. He didn't really want to think about anything other than breathing and how hungry he was getting, but he also wished he could just sleep and relax for an hour or two, which he had so far been unable to do.

Instead, Wally was lying on his bed, reminding himself to breath, and trying not to think about Robin. He also tried not to think about Artemis. Once he had arrived at the medical bay in the mountain, Wally had remembered he had left Artemis on the bioship. Immediately he had wanted to run back and apologize. She was hurt too and he did - although he'd never admit it - care about her. Not enough to stop grating her nerves every chance he got, but enough to get worried when she had a building fall on top of her.

He hadn't gone back, however. Instead he began pacing back and forth in the hall until M'gann had arrived with Robin floating next to her. After that Black Canary had come from the mission room, probably from talking to Batman, and had proceeded to hook Robin up to a dozen different machines and figure out exactly what had happened to the little bird.

Wally had waited with Kaldur and M'gann outside until Superboy and Artemis finally came down the hall. Wally had remained silent, having forgotten all about the archer again until just then, and Artemis had disappeared inside the room as well.

About a half hour later Black Canary had come out to tell the waiting teens that Robin was stable but had gone into a coma and Artemis was already patched up and going to recover perfectly fine.

After that, the hero had left, followed shortly by M'gann and Superboy. Kaldur went off to his room, telling Wally not to worry and that Robin was sure to wake up soon. The speedster had forced a small smile and a weak, "I know," before leaving for his own room, already planning on spending the night at the mountain.

So now here was was, collapsed on his bed with nothing to do but exist and worry. After a few minutes of this, Wally decided to flip over and stare at the celling rather the dark behind his eyelids. The process took longer than he expected, as he was trying to use as little energy as possible to turn himself on his back. A few minutes later, lying on his back and tracing patterns on the celling with his eyes, Wally realized he was just as bored and worried as he had been before.

A loud grumble came from his stomach, interrupting the speedster's thoughts. Glad for something to actually do, Wally dragged himself out of bed and down the hall to the mountain's fully-stocked kitchen. He then proceeded to clear out a quarter of it, even then not feeling completely full, though it might have been his constant gnawing worry.

Finally giving in to his longing to see Robin, Wally left the kitchen and started walking slowly - which was unusual for the speedster - toward the medical bay.

_**Artemis**_

Artemis woke up to the sound of a door closing with a soft click. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Wally standing in front of the closed door and staring at Robin. He didn't seem to realize that the archer was awake or even that she was there. Artemis was about to open her mouth and say something when she noticed the glassy look in the speedster's eyes. He might have been looking at his best friend's unconscious figure but his mind was far away. She remained silent.

Slowly, with jerky movements, Wally moved forward and eventually came to sit on the chair beside Robin's bed. He then remained silent for a few minutes, nearly motionless except for the small vibrations that Artemis couldn't understand the reason for. Grief? The need to be able to do _something_ to help? Or was it just the fact that a speedster can't remain still for more than a few seconds at a time?

Eventually Wally's voice croaked out hesitantly, "I-I'm sorry." Artemis narrowed her eyes in confusion. What did he have to be sorry for? The explosion wasn't his fault and Robin hadn't been trying to save him like he had her. "I should have...been there," Wally continued, "Then you wouldn't be-be lying here like-like you'll never get up! I should have done _something_. Run up once everyone was out or-or _something_!"

Wally's shoulders shook with what Artemis thought were suppressed sobs. She guessed it was more regret and anger than actual grief. Of course Wally would blame himself for not being there. Artemis knew there was no one at fault but the idiots who decided to put explosives in a bank in the first place, but Wally obviously couldn't get over thinking it was his fault. She was tempted to yell at him to get his head together when the red head started speaking again. This time only a few words that nevertheless held such sorrow and regret it tore at the archer's heart.

"Come on, Rob. Wake up for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This should be the second-to-last chapter! I've had a lot of fun writing this so I hope all of you had fun reading it! Enjoy :)**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>The acrid smell of car exhaust hung lightly in the air. It was mixed with the slightly stronger aroma of sewage with faint traces of cigar smoke. The almost unnoticeable scents were overpowered by the smell of soap, which was even then overshadowed by the slightly nauseating smell of cleaning supplies and laundry detergent.<p>

The natural silence found in empty rooms wasn't present. Instead the air rang with the loud music of beeping electronics, all at various pitches and tempos that joined together to form one single melody that sounded similar to a fire alarm, only quieter and with more notes in between. In the brief silences between beeps the faint sound of deep and steady breathing could be heard. The low breath was accompanied by a somewhat higher-pitched breathing that was also slow and steady.

The air was tinged with the bitter taste of chemicals; the only recognizable one being bleach. The taste of certain smells could also be detected, though they were fainter and more difficult to identify.

There was then the soft, weightless feeling you get when you lay down on fresh sheets and a fluffy pillow to go to sleep along with the warmth you feel on winter mornings when your bed is so comfortable and warm that you don't want to get up. The air was slightly dry, which made the feeling of cloth against skin feel scratchy and uncomfortable. Then there were less pleasant feelings; like a painful throbbing along with sharp stinging everywhere.

Finally opening his eyes, Robin discovered he was still wearing his mask, which cast a faint white glaze over everything he saw. It also stretched and cracked on his skin as the adhesive broke, like it would if he wore it to long or it got wet and then dried while it was still on. He wondered how long he had been wearing it. The last thing he remembered was trying to stay awake on the bioship...but that could only have been a few hours ago at most. The adhesive usually only broke on its own after...three days!

Finally taking in his surroundings, Robin found that he was lying on a hospital bed. No...Not quite. Regular hospital beds were usually lighter and more moveable. This one seemed sturdier. He must still be at the mountain. He also discovered a thick layer of bandages wrapped around his chest and more on his arms. Then he felt one wound tightly around his head, holding down his messy black hair. A little more movement revealed a cast on his right arm and more bandages on his legs, although they were covered by the bed sheets.

Now directing his gaze out farther, Robin found he was correct about his location and also that he had visitors. Seated to his right was Wally, who was dressed in wrinkled civilian clothing and was slumped back in a chair with his mouth hanging wide open as he slept. Looking to his left, Robin's breath caught in his throat. Batman was also slumped back in his chair, although more gracefully than Wally, and was still in his full costume. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but Robin could see the man's clear exhaustion even under the cowl. Bruce would normally never relax so fully in such an exposed environment and defiantly not with one of Robin's teammates so close by. His costume was also wrinkled and his cape was shifted to one side. He must have been there for hours at least.

"Bruce..." Robin's voice came out cracked and horse from lack of use, which only proved his assumption further of how long he had been out. The use of his voice also prompted his body to cause every injury he had to flare with fresh pain. Robin hissed and arched his back as it practically exploded with hundreds of scratches that felt like they were being carved into his skin for a second time.

The sound, slight as it was, was enough to wake the Batman from his exhausted slumber. The Dark Knight's eyes immediately located his adoptive son and for a moment he seemed to process that the boy was awake after maybe-three-days.

"Dick..."

The whispered voice was enough to make Robin forget his biting pain and look up at his mentor. His second father.

He then asked the only thing he could think of. "How long was I out?" It might have been the most obvious question in the world to ask, but Robin's mind was still foggy with waking up and then with the shock of seeing Bruce immediately afterward.

"Four days."

"I was off by one. I'll have to do better next time," Robin said, smirking slightly. He saw the faintest upward tilt of Batman's mouth and then cracked a huge grin in triumph. Robin was always proud when he managed to make Batman show any positive emotion. Bruce was easy enough to get to smile but Batman was a whole other story, and right now his mentor was in Batman mode.

"Next time try not to go into a coma at all." The warning was expected, so Robin only nodded once in response. When he had first started out as a young hero, Robin would have tried to argue his point whenever he made a mistake. He had learned the hard way that you can't argue with the Batman unless it's something you can unquestionably prove. Now Robin knew to simply accept the warning and do better the next time. There was also never any talk about _whether_ there would be a next time, it was always _when_ there would be.

A slurred groan from Robin's right interrupted the short conversation and announced the awakening of the fastest boy alive, who had managed to wake up as slowly as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Batman stand and exit the room swiftly and without Wally noticing.

"Sleep well, KF?" Robin asked, smirking as his friend jumped at the sound of his voice.

"R-Rob? Y-you're awake!" Wally managed to stutter out in his excitement.

"So are you! What, have you just been sleeping the past four days?" Robin exclaimed, exaggerating his excitement - though only by a little.

Wally frowned in pretend insult at the boy's words. "Hey, I wasn't the one in a coma for four days."

Instantly Robin sensed his friend's hurt and regrets he had felt while he had been comatose. His smirk vanished and was replaced quickly by a newly serious attitude. "I know. I should have disarmed the last five mines before I ran out of time. I could have prevented this! I just wasn't fast enough!"

The speedster frowned again, "Dude, don't blame yourself. There are a million things we could have done differently."

"I know," Robin sighed, laying his head back against the pillow. It was begging to throb again with his new activity. "But it was my job to disarm the mines and I didn't do it. I deserved to get hurt for my mistake, but I just wish Artemis and that guard hadn't needed to get hurt too."

"You were seriously worried about that guard? He's the one that started the count-down in the first place!" Wally's voice was confused and unbelieving as he watched his friend closely for a response.

Robin remained resolute in his decisions and said evenly, "Even if he did that doesn't mean he deserved to get blown up. He was just a bank robber, not a psychopath. He can still be turned around if he's given the chance."

"Whatever. If saving him cost you enough time to get out-"

"KF," Robin interrupted, "We were told specifically to prevent any and all deaths. I didn't forget that when I only had ten seconds left before I exploded and you shouldn't forget it when everyone is safe."

"You might not have woken up. We didn't know for sure until now," the speedster's voice was low and weighted with emotion. It showed the young hero just how scared everyone, especially Wally, had been that he might have died. "One bank robber's life isn't worth yours."

"What about Artemis? We were there together."

"She said that you grabbed them both and broke the impact when you hit the building. Then again when you hit the ground."

"I did."

Wally remained silent, apparently thinking over the facts and risks. Robin took the opportunity to make his point. "It was worth saving Artemis. Even if I died. I know I could have told her to get out earlier but I also know she wouldn't have listened. If she had been prepared and I had been the one taken off guard she would have done the same thing I did. So would you or Kaldur or Superboy or M'gann," he paused, choosing his next words carefully, "I know the guard started the count-down, but I didn't stop it. You only had to get the hostages out safely and you did. It's not your fault."

Wally stared at the Boy Wonder for a minute before answering, "I-I know. But dude, you were out for four days. I-I had a lot of time to just..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Robin said, saving Wally the trouble of finding the words. The red head nodded gratefully at his friend's understanding. He had had four days to be afraid that Robin would die. To build up hatred toward anything that might have caused it and to become so wrapped up in his anger that he forgot everything else. That was how Wally dealt with things he couldn't help. He blamed it on something else. Artemis probably would have done the same thing, but Robin suspected she more blamed herself then the robbers. Kaldur probably also felt responsible, being the team's leader. M'gann and Superboy had different ways of dealing with things like that, but humans always have a tendency to blame _something_ for every misfortune.

"I get it," Wally finally said, "We have priorities and we have to put ourselves last. But you should try putting your friends first, too. You might be okay with kicking it but none of us could handle that."

"You're being unusually deep, but yeah, I will." Robin cracked a small grin, "Not feeling very asterous right now, though. What exactly happened? My back stings like I was whipped again."

Wally frowned again, "Again? You were whipped before?"

"It's a long story. A few villains, I messed up, got caught, the usual. But seriously, what is it? I just remember hitting the wall and then...oh," Robin said, trailing off. He remembered when his costume tore at the back but he hadn't paid it any attention at the time.

"Your back was scratched up pretty bad. We think it was from when you hit the building but Artemis isn't sure," Robin listened as Wally continued to list off his various injuries. As he became aware of each one he also became aware of the specific pain from them. When the speedster finished Robin sighed and said, "Yeah, I'll have to do better next time. But at least it wasn't anything new. I can deal with all this."

"Hey, where'd Batman go? He was here when I..." Wally started, finally noticing the absence of the Dark Knight.

"He left when you woke up," Robin answered simply. Before Wally could answer the door to the large room flew open and the remainder of Young Justice piled in. They all stopped for a split second to stare at the Boy Wonder before they exploded into questions and comments. None of them seemed to realize when the focus of their questions grimaced and put his hand to his head. Robin's headache had only gotten worse with the constant yelling.

Luckily Wally noticed and started yelling at the others to be quiet. After the brief increase of noise the throbbing in Robin's head subsided again and he looked up at his teammates.

With his signature smirk the boy said, "You guys feeling the aster?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review! Oh, and don't worry about the lack of DaddyBat fluff. I'll cover that more in the next chapter, which should be up soon. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter, everyone! I'm kind of sad that I have to end this...but writing it was a lot of fun and now I can start thinking about my next one! :) Leave any ideas in the reviews an I might go with one if it strikes my imagination! **

**Also, did you guys see the new episode, _Coldhearted? _I love Wally so much! He's my second favorite in the show, after Robin, of course! The only thing that really bothers me is his relationship with his parents. I liked how having abusive parents really added depth to his character where as having them be all loving seems two-dimentional. That's just how I see it, so I'll stop talking (or is it typing?) now. This isn't to review new episodes, it's to let all of you read my head canons!**

**Speaking of which, I do not own Young Justice, or my head canons would actually be canon!**

* * *

><p>"When I was interrogating the robbers they revealed that they had been hired to plant the mines in and around the bank specifically to kill or injure your team. We are unsure of their employer but we suspect the Sportsmaster or another villain you've faced is behind it," Batman said. He was finally debriefing the team now that Robin was well enough to come out of the medical bay. "According to the mission objectives I gave you, the team did very well. There were no deaths and only minor injuries on the civilian's part. However, the bank is now destroyed and Robin and Artemis suffered extensive injuries."<p>

The team was standing around Batman in the mission room. Robin had only woken up the day before but had refused to stay in bed any longer and managed to get past an angry Black Canary when she tried to force him to rest. He had then hidden in the air vents until she promised not to strap him to the bed and give him sedatives until he was completely healed. Robin didn't blame her for worrying, but the way he saw it he had already been 'resting' for four days straight.

Robin's head still throbbed occasionally and his back stung horribly if anything touched it but he felt well enough to stand and walk; so he did. The Boy Wonder didn't miss the sideways glances and worried looks his team gave him every few seconds but he ignored them easily, concentrating on the debriefing.

Batman continued as M'gann took her turn to glance over at Robin, "The information I have collected proves that the team functioned well enough but not fast enough. You will continue training tomorrow with emphasis on speed and tracking. It is obvious that if Robin had not found the mines in time none of you would be here today. Because of this you shall all learn and master the skill."

Batman cast one last look at the assembled teens before catching Robin's eye and turning abruptly to head to the zeta tubes. Robin took the silent order and began to follow his mentor when Artemis grabbed his arm. He turned back to see the archer apparently struggling to find something to say.

Robin waited penitently for a few more seconds before she said quietly, "You better know that I think you're an idiot for wasting time on that guard. But thank you."

Robin smirked, "My pleasure. It was whelming to say the least." The archer watched as the boy hurried after his mentor and disappeared into the zeta tubes. She started to wonder if he had understood everything she had tried to say in the two short sentences. That he was an idiot, selfless, stupid, and she had never been more proud to know someone in her life. Artemis shook her head. Robin had probably already known it before she had even said it. Damn bats.

_**Robin**_

"Dick, you know you shouldn't be walking around so much."

"I'm not about to lay in bed another four days just so you and Dinah can be satisfied I'm fine!"

"You're not fine. I can see you wince every time you take a step and don't think I haven't noticed you constantly holding your head when it hurts!"

"Don't miss a thing, do you?" Dick grumbled. He and Bruce were in the Batcave, both with their masks off and arguing in front of the giant monitor.

"World's Greatest Detective," Dick caught the faint smirk on his adoptive father's face. "And I've known you since you were nine. I can tell when you're in pain."

"Then you should be able to tell when I'm too restless to lay in bed all day!" Dick protested.

"If you do anything stupid and end up hurting yourself-"

"I can hardly make myself any worse without bashing my head against the wall," Dick reasoned.

"No acrobatics either. Robin is grounded until you're completely healed," Bruce said. "Until then you can work on disarming various fake explosives. You could use some more practice."

"Fine," Dick agreed. He would admit he could use the extra practice but being grounded from patrol was like taking away a normal kid's phone. Almost life-threatening with side effects of overly dramatic complaints about having nothing to live for. "What's my story for school?"

"Biking accident."

"Didn't we use that last month?" Dick wondered aloud, thinking back to his extensive list of injuries and just as massive lit of excuses. "Yeah, wasn't it when Joker changed the formula for his Joker venom and I was laughing for three hours straight? I couldn't talk right for days."

"You're starting training in an hour, seeing as you're in such perfect health," Bruce said, ignoring Dick's story, "And Dick, be more careful next time."

Dick grinned and shared a short, silent conversation with the man. They hadn't been able to talk since Dick had first woken up but the boy could tell that Bruce was still just as relieved and happy as he had been then.

Bruce caught Dick's eyes. _I was worried about you._

Dick gave a small smile. _It was my fault._

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly. _It could have been anything._

Dick shook his head. _It was me. I'll do better._

Bruce's gaze softened. Dick smile grew larger and he gave a quick hug to his mentor even though Bruce didn't like them. Dick could feel the man noticeably relax for what was probably the first time in days. Not for the first time the boy wondered if he even knew how much Bruce cared for him. He didn't think he ever would know. Not completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go! Now you have the promised Daddy!Bats fluff and a heathy/recovering Robin! What more is there? How about some reviews? They are like candy to me; they keep me writing at 11pm because I'm to hyper to sleep! So review and you shall be rewarded with another story! You can also (as I said before) suggest an idea(s) for me to think about. If I use your idea I'll give you credit at the beginning of the fic. :)**

**So, for the last time until I publish something new, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
